


SuperM Eating You Out

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Series: SuperM Smut Scenarios [2]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Slapping, Smut, face riding, spitting, sub!super m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: seven scenarios x female reader
Relationships: SuperM/Reader
Series: SuperM Smut Scenarios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063784
Kudos: 35





	1. Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> ↳ NOTE › loved exploring their different styles ✍️

♡ _i thought setting this in the L.A. vacation house aka their overseas dorm was a juicy idea. so, picture it taking place there._ 👀

⌈ **Lucas** ⌋ ➝ Dinner’s ready! Here goes Yukhei’s favorite pastime. Always fast to assume the position, but takes his time while he’s at it — someone got the spirit. Lucas simply doesn’t wanna quit anytime soon. He gets all wrapped up as if it’s working out, on and on it goes. And who’s surprised. Seriously, have you ever seen this guy at a restaurant? He just eats and eats! Did you think he comes to your buffet to snack a bit and move on? He’s a huge as hell guy, some tiny nip won’t do for his nutrition. Lucas is always on the lookout for a challenge to stretch his titan jaw. I mean honestly, that thing would outlast a thermonuclear war. He’d think it’s a disgrace to just leave you hanging with some shy licks and that’s it. Nothing shallow here, no endless fine-tuning, he simply digs in. All that Xuxi cares about is food, his girl, and having fun, so this is one hell of a jackpot. Oh boy does he get ambitious about it. “This? Like this? How was this?” — prepare yourself for a shower of questions and a tongue unafraid of adventures. His pouty lips are literally perfect to get you off, this couldn’t be any better. 

He doesn’t lean between legs with any specific plans and that’s what makes him so good at being responsive. Lucas seriously works with your feedback a whole lot, he’s so driven to please. To an utmost fault sometimes, he’s young and he’s nervous. If he winds up asking a hyung for advice, you bet he listens closely. But then again: Your word remains the bible. Mama knows best. “Yes of course!” is what you’ll hear pretty often. He’s all enthusiastic, open to new ideas and wishes generally. Should you tell him to go all out, he’s gonna work his tongue like you’re fifteen scoops of chocolate ice cream. Second nature. He’s gonna ask and text you all the time, _please can I taste you tonight_? So, just lean back, everything takes care of itself. You have Yukhei’s brain being 90% pussy, his straightness is on fire. One word and he’ll already eat you to sleep with those big fucking hands wrapped around your outer thighs. The climax is gonna be amazing, not too light, not too hard, just perfect in the middle. Yukhei at your service, I’m telling you. 


	2. Taemin

⌈ **Taemin** ⌋ ➝ Admit it: You’ve spoiled him to the point of becoming a pillow prince. So naturally, yes, Taemin needs some reassurance at the beginning. A little kickstart for good measure, but that’s all it takes. Guide him well enough with your hands and his confidence will snap back in place all over again. He gets going with that look in his eyes and a picture perfect control taking over his every limb. Spotlights, the dance is on. Tango! Your bed’s a stage, nothing else is there, his laser focus and gorgeous body are all yours to enjoy. Taemin is the absolute master when it comes to building up tension. Actually, be careful what you get him into. The guy is a smiley force to be reckoned with. If he gets the idea to suck on your clit _real_ slow and his hair brushes over your lap, it’s over. Hands down the shakiest orgasms right here, Taemin will find spots and ways to make you black out. “Did you forget your name already or should I keep going?” Devil.

Him being Lee Taemin, he’ll request to spice it up soon. With his hands cuffed behind his back, he’s growing extra eager. In fact, Taemin is gonna be at his best in restraints and that comes as no surprise. He’ll put so much effort into his doll lips doing their smoothest performance yet. They’re made for it, they purse so acutely and carry you toward a new high each night. You whisper all the sweet nothings in the world to him and it’s just gonna be so pleasurable to have him dip between your lips. Always with class, Taemin never does it even with the slightest bit of awkwardness. Once a pillow prince, now an oral connoisseur. Taemin gives his 100%. He can make you arch your back and do the most guttural moans. That he can create all the tension so well means there’s also a lot more to release, and always at a perfect timing. Delicious. What a great treat.

  



	3. Jongin

⌈ **Kai** ⌋ ➝ So you have chosen _this_ motherfucker. Courageous being, you. If you thought he’ll bring out his crazy facial expressions when he’s going down on you: You are correct. Better make friends with the ceiling because you won’t survive that eye contact. Actually, scratch that. Just blindfold this wild beast already. Problem solved. Or so you thought. Jongin puts even more grit into his movements and couldn’t be any bolder. At all points in time, you’ll feel like he knows what he’s doing. But also, he’s having the time of his life. You can laugh lots together, that’s for sure. It’s always a pretty loud and boisterous time. Mark has quite a few sleepless nights because Kai can’t stop giggling next door while he’s catching a breath. But hey, Mark’s also like, get it Kai, you need your late night snack, all that fluid is pure protein. Jongin’s mood is brilliant the next day as well. Source of energy: Wet pussy. It’s magic. Is he gonna get even buffer just by eating you out?

And yeah, it’s literally at all points in time because Kai does a lot of oral quickies with you for sport. Not fresh out the shower, not shaved or trimmed or waxed, whatever? He enjoys it the most! Kai’s not getting the hots from all that flowery shit and too much preparation. Raw, rawer, Kim Jongin, he actually likes stubble because of how it feels on his face. Kai is especially into that after your sweatiest of workouts. Oh shit. He thinks your body is such a turn-on just when it’s about to cool down and you’re out of breath. The rascal, he’s gonna make you out of breath all over again! And man is he gonna tease you with his finger tips. That’s when evil twin Kai takes over, hitting all your sweet spots and giving lots and lots of fast stimulation. His tongue joins along the way naturally, and he never holds back. As we know, he has great, big lips, so. Kai won’t just lick you up. He’s down to kiss, kiss, and kiss some more. It’s emotional and it’s passionate, and it’s gonna make you cum like it’s Christmas that way.

  



	4. Mark

⌈ **Mark** ⌋ ➝ Indulgence. Mark is just so into it, what a joy. When you started dating, you never knew he’d be such a natural. He does it so frequently and casually, you could be on your phone chilling and gaming in the middle of the act. Mark sure as hell has no problems with multitasking. That also includes hands-and-mouth coordination. What did you think rappers do when they’re throwing their gestures and spitting those bars? He knows it by heart. That he plays the guitar only adds to his skill. So, you can tell, there’s gonna be a lot going on at once because why not. Crank out your favorite book or movie, Mark is gonna provide just the perfect stimulation as a special feat. He’s got it down, thumbs and tongue alike. Mark will keep your pleasure sweet and constant, there’s no random edging going on here, no shot in the dark. He doesn’t consider it background noise or boring either, he just loves to immerse himself and go longer than ten minutes because he can. All you hear is muffles and regular swallowing. Oh well. Canadians and their thing for maple syrup.

And yes, if the mood is a bit more heated, he loves you straight up crushing his face. In any position you can think of. You can do a lot of grinding and thrusting with this guy, Mark can take it. He practiced drowning in juice with all those watermelons so he’s a pro, alright. And I think you can see the trend here. Mark is pretty relaxed when he does the work, but is down for the opposite when you’re the one moving around. Especially when you really got to know each other’s sexual quips, Mark’s whole face is frequently busy disappearing in another dimension. And not to worry. He’s the same as Baekhyun when it comes to mastering his breath. That being said. You already know he can give you some pretty heavy, satisfying orgasms after working you up for twenty minutes. So you can imagine how it gets even hotter when you’re picking up the pace. You’re gonna be seeing stars if he runs his chatty tongue. And on some days when you’re fast enough to put a condom on, you top it off with a quick and throbbing cock ride just to milk him properly and draw out your orgasm. Plus to get more of his breathy moans and little _oh my gods_. Oh Mark, what to do with him. He’s hot stuff.


	5. Taeyong

⌈ **Taeyong** ⌋ ➝ This guy. He... he is truly nasty. For some reason, Taeyong thinks it would be a good idea to randomly twist and turn his head to all kinds of angles. Just to try it all out I guess, leaving no stone unturned. The tongue? Does the same thing! His whole body moves along, he’s out of control! Taeyong wants his mouth go numb and ruined. In the most ludicrous positions. What’s the use if his cat ears aren’t falling off? Life’s too short. With Taeyong, you gotta be ready for an unhinged ride. What he does will always shock you, his moves are so unusual and surprising, and his mouth just... leaks! Wet and sloppy is an understatement. You’re getting wetter than that fated pool he was dancing in. Because when I said uncontrolled, that includes saliva. Can’t blame him, he thinks you’re so mouth-watering and those sweet wet sounds are extremely satisfying. 

He forgets about everything else, drooling on pussy is Taeyong’s um, well, how to put it. Hobby? Hyperfixation? Life calling? I don’t even know anymore. Next thing you know, he begs you to spit back into his face and call him names while he sips you up. In any case, he’s a notorious giver. “What can I do for you”: his favorite question. He’s moaning big time, feeding you reactions. Whimpers, too. If Baekhyun ends up scolding him at breakfast because Taeyong can be heard all morning and all evening, don’t be surprised. But as if this man can be stopped. He looks too good with his head under your dress while you respond so some emails. Taeyong never plays it cool, he’s full of energy, you will end up squeezing your thighs together. If he’s honest, Taeyong is hellbent to make you scream and shout, cue the 80s, he’s a maniac. But wait... what if I told you Taeyong has another kind of mood. The puppy eyes. You know. His begging is just lethal and he can eat you teary-eyed. Hell, you just never know what he has up his sleeve next and it’s wildly entertaining.

  



	6. Baekhyun

⌈ **Baekhyun** ⌋ ➝ Oh. Man. Wow. Baekhyun thinks you’re his personal dirty talk hotline. And I don’t mean like okay, he whispers in your ear and _then_ he puts his lips on you. No, he talks WHILE doing it. Resulting in some pretty strange new word creations that you have to learn to translate first. He just doesn’t bother taking a break to say it clearly. And why would he pause, anyway. Baekhyun is the nation’s singer. Breath issues who, he doesn’t even have to think about it. His freaky tongue just does its own thing and his little lips try to keep up or do a different thing altogether. Since Baekhyun loves to douse you in lube on top of that, prepare for some of the most intense, chaotic oral acrobatics in history. Everything about this screams slutty. Baekhyun thinks you must be pizza delivery. You’re guaranteed to snap a racy picture for your personal ‘ _Baekhyun is on tour so I’ll look at these_ ’ collection.

Add to the madness that it’s his favorite thing to do after showering together. He loves your skin when it steams off and the droplets on it. The smell of shampoo makes him lose his mind. After he’s done getting all slobbery, it’s probably time for a second shower. Oh, boy, he makes you break a sweat. And he’s riled the hell up, too. Baekhyun is gonna ask you to get hands-on. You can slap the living shit out of him and he’s gonna slurp you up so desperately with flaming red cheeks. It’s rough’o’clock in the house of Byun. If he suggests you to fuck his little face stupid, damn you’re gonna be so fired up to give it to him. First you ride his lips. Then: You’ll slide up his nose and get yourself on edge. Finally, he’s hot to chase your orgasm with his tongue and gets an out-of-body experience himself when you pull his hair. Baekhyun’s pussy eating faces are just glorious. You praise him for it, and he might just wanna make it a thing and post expressions like that on twitter when he’s doing a selfie the next day. Cheeky man.

  



	7. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew the sweet finale!! hope u enjoyed this series

⌈ **Ten** ⌋ ➝ Very smiley. Ten is naturally shy and charming with this. You have a really nervous cutie boy on your hands right here. Really gentle, very deliberate and slow is what I’d describe him as, with a lot of his random English interjections coming out regularly. Always checking for your reaction, almost over-cautious. Contrary to how we know him, he’s not very daring at the very start. Ten is figuring things out there. He also thinks that the situation needs to be perfectly prepared, that’s really important to him. The room, the music, the lighting, the sheets. This is the most romantic thing in the world. He’s gonna set up all of this with a chimney fire and sweets and drinks and everything you need afterwards. He’s gonna sing for you to set the tone so perfectly beforehand. What can’t he do, he’s so talented and thoughtful. You just gotta love Ten.

The muscle memory is off the charts, too. You can tell he’s _programmed_ with you after a while. Reflexes, your soft spots, the way you twitch. He thinks about it all every time he rests by himself or gets his makeup done. It always replays what he tried out before sleep and he thinks of new ways to please you. Ten’s getting into it more, and more, and more. Obsessively. Don’t be silly, you know him. I don’t have to tell you that he’s gonna oblige to go harder as soon as his comfort zone is established. He can be such a hot boy, absolutely steely and in love with angry chokesex. You heard it. Be mad with him. Curse. Command. Wrap those palms around his neck. At one point? The breaks are off. He’s gonna go fast with your hands on the back of his head. Get ready to groan into a pillow because Ten is gonna unleash all of his techniques at once. Such an animal, he’s up there with Kai. Boy is he gonna finish you off with a deep and pounding dose of doggy style, only to bury his head between your legs all over again. Getting messy all the way, covering his whole face with spit and cum, Ten is fearless. Sore pussy, creamy face, two collapsing sweethearts. Exhausted as hell, but damn, so happy.

  * **[masterlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/172245079235/subbts-masterlist)**
  * **[tarot](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/caros-tarot-readings)**



**©** _**2017-2020 submissive-bangtan.** all rights reserved. no reposts or translations allowed._


End file.
